Angel Sanctuary Inc
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: The Angel Sanctuary Inc. is a place where angels can live. But a new threat comes, and they must send out their three best spies to save them. They had to spy on the enemy, and report back to the Sanctuary. But falling in love wasn’t part of the plan….
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It was a stormy night. Thunder crashed and lightning struck the horizon. A little girl held onto her mother's hand tightly, her eyes wide. The lightning struck again and nearly hit her. She let out a screech of terror, and gripped tighter onto her mother's hand. Her mother smiled down to her, a sad smile. She led the girl far, far away from their home. She paused as she reached a tall building. _

"_Momma….What is this? Where are we?" She squeaked._

_The mother smiled a sad smile again, and picked her up. She didn't answer, but instead she carried the young girl into the building. Two silver-haired girls walked up, about the little girl's age. A man of about 50 was behind them._

"_Can you take…my daughter?" The woman sobbed, her eyes wet and her face red._

_The man didn't respond, he simply nodded. The mother cried out, and hugged the little girl. The girl cried also, hugging her mother. The mother handed her baby over to the man. The girl kicked and screamed, trying to get out of his grasp._

"_MOMMY!MOMMY!" She screeched._

_The woman cried, holding her cheeks as she looked at her daughter._

"_I'm so sorry….I love you." She sobbed, turning tail and running out of the building._

"_MOMMY!MOMMY! NO MOMMY!" She screeched. _

_The man hugged onto her, holding her and stroking her hair to comfort her._

"_Its okay now, young one. You are safe."_

_She calmed down, but continued to sob. She let her arms and leg go limp as they dangled. She sobbed into the man's chest as she cried. The man stroked her, and whispered soothing 'shhh's and such. He smiled weakly, then asked in a warm and kind voice,_

"_Tell me, child…what is your name?"  
The girl stopped and slowly looked up at him. Her face was red, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffled and answered in a tired and weak voice,_

"_My name is Kaki…"_

XXXXX

**Title: **Angel Sanctuary Inc

**Summary: **The Angel Sanctuary Inc. is a place where angels can live. But a new threat comes, and they must send out their three best spies to save them. They had to spy on the enemy, and report back to the Sanctuary. But falling in love wasn't part of the plan….

KaiOC, RayOC, TalaOC, HiroOC

**Genre: **Romance/action/drama

**Rated: T **for teen

**Progress: **in progress….

**Date: **Sunday-October 22, 2006

**A/N: **Well, these little things where you put the Title, summary, rating etc. in each chapter, I wont be doing that this time. That's right folks! Well, I say please R&R or I will…(Hides behind counter and then jumps out yelling 'BOO!') Will scare the shit out of you! MWAHAHAHA!...um heh. Anyway, please read and stuff! The first chapter is MUCH longer then the Prologue! Well, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 The Mittsu Mitsukai

"What day is it today?" A bored voice sighed.  
A large round oak table spread across the dull room. White walls took up the room, and Carmel carpet made the dull, quiet room a mixture of dark. Red rolly chairs, about 12, consisted around the table. On one end, a man sat. He was about 30 and had dark black hair with a beard. His green eyes were glowing, like all the members of the **Angel Sanctuary Inc**. He had golden wings sprouted from his back, and they were glowing it seemed, weaved with gold straw-like ends to it. He narrowed his eyes at the voice that spoke. The owner of the voice sat with her shoulders hunched over, white wings folded neatly against her back, her elbows on the table. Her red hair was messed up wildly, her glowing golden eyes blazing like fire as she blinked at the man.  
"Saturday." A female voice said, soft and angelic.  
The red-head turned to a girl who had strawberry blonde hair, and a soft and pale face with a dazzling smile on. Her glowing red eyes were big, like a little child's. She had black wings folded against her back, smaller than the other's were, but large enough to fly with.  
"Thanks Aina." The red-head sighed, smiling.  
"Head Master, what will we do anyway? About the threat…" A black haired girl from the back asked.  
Her dark eyes glew, her voice was in a mono tone voice, cold and uncaring. Her wings were blood red, sparkling like gold, but still the color of blood.  
"I have to admit, Adriana, I don't know." The man sighed, his voice gruff.  
Adriana grunted a disappointed expression on her pale face.  
"Well, we can fight cant we?" A young brunette asked. She was about ten, and had white wings, too small to fly on like the other members. Her chocolate eyes glew, wide and curious.  
"Well, I don't think we can. We don't have powers like Silver and moon, but we can fly. But it still doesn't mean we can actually fight them." He growled under his breath, more at himself than at the brunette girl.  
"Well we can't just sit here!" Adriana hissed, her eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously.  
"Well, we can't fight, either!" The man snarled.  
"Silence!" A voice boomed.  
All head turned to the door entrance, where two attractive girls stood with narrowed eyes. One had silver hair to her waist, and red eyes, flashing like fire in anger and annoyance. The other looked exactly like her sister, only her wings were silver while her sister's were see-through and transparent.  
"Silver! Moon!" The man stuttered, shocked.  
"You should be resting, you aren't well!"  
The twins snorted in disgust. They were dangerously pale, but despite this, they looked stronger then they felt. They were sick; they had caught a deadly disease that only angels can catch.  
"We're fine, you aren't!" Moon, the transparent-winged girl scolded.  
"Yes, we should be working together to come up with a solution instead of fighting." The other silver-winged girl sighed, exasperated.  
"Yes, true. Sorry, masters…" The man stuttered, bowing in respect.  
The twins nodded, and then turned around, and walked off, giving each other support when they stumbled.  
"Ichigo, go help them back to their rooms." He ordered a red-head girl about 20 years of age, who nodded with wide green eyes, and rushed off.  
"So what will we do?" Aina asked, worried sketched on her face.  
The man sighed, and mumbled something incoherently. He stood up, and glared around at all 11 angels.  
"We shall…" he hesitated, despite his certain and confident look on his face.  
"We shall send spies." He decided.  
Gasps broke from the table, and worried murmurs broke out between the angels.  
"Silence!" He boomed.  
The angels obediently fell silent.  
"We will send out best three angel spies to spy on the enemy, and then report back to us." He explained.  
"Okay…so that mean you will send-" The red-head began, but was cut off by the head master of the lower leveled angels, as he said,  
"Yes. We shall send Makai, Kaki and Takai."

**Chapter One**  
:_The Mittsu Mitsukai_:

XXX

makai, kaki ken takai mune sentou tameni _menboku_

XXXX

"_The three angels of hell, fire, and death shall come to the world of plain dangers, and befall and make the dangers powerful like the sun. They will kill and bleed, fight and cry, but they will fall in love illegally. They shed tears, they bleed crimson blood, they fly with broken wings, and they are the Mittsu Mitsukai_."  
The library was empty. Well, almost. There were a couple of strangers, and two not-so strangers. One was Ray, a young neko-jin with long, raven black hair in a long braid. Another was Ginger, his friend. She had brown hair to her chin, and large lavender eyes. She smiled, after she read the prophecy from a book. The book was large and thick. It was old, dusty but had a magical feeling to it. The bindings were thin, and rusty. The cover read The **Mittsu Mitsukai Prophecy: The league of angels**. Ginger had picked it up and flipped through until she found the prophecy and read it to Ray.  
Ray grinned, his golden eyes sparkling in excitement.  
"Wow, ginger! Cool!" he gasped, eyes wide with astonishment.  
Ginger giggled, blushing. She had liked Ray since third grade, and they were 18 now, so yeah. She tried dropping him hints when they turned 15, but he was oblivious. Ginger was disappointed, but she simply stopped trying. Anyway, she didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
She gazed at the book, and grabbed her library card from her loose pocket. It started falling out two weeks ago after she caught it in a hook by accident, but she never got around to sewing it. She shrugged nonchantly, and smiled as she grabbed Ray's arms and skipped over to the check out desk.

XXX

Ray and ginger walked home steadily, Ginger holding the book in her slender arms. She buried her face in it, and closed her eyes as she followed Ray back to Tyson's dojo. Everyday her feelings for him seemed to grow. But she didn't dare try again, only to make a fool of herself. She smiled weakly as she remembered in 8th grade when she tried to get Ray to look at her in a 'hot' kind of way. She would flip her once-long hair, and wink and Ray would ask 'oh! Is your neck okay?' or when she swayed her hips he would ask 'are there ants in your pants?' He was hopeless, really. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. Maybe they weren't meant to be…or maybe she just had to try harder. She couldn't help but gasp quietly as she saw a body soar from a roof of a building to another. She swore she saw…wings.  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked, looking at her shocked face.  
She shook her head, and smiled weakly at him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks."  
She was just seeing things. Angels are _not_ real. They are simply a made-up beautiful creatures to help children sleep at night….weren't they?

xXXXx

Three figures stood on a roof, staring at the distance. All were girls, all about 18 or 19, and all angels.  
One had sky blue hair to her ankles, and glowing green eyes with a tint of blue in them. She wore a tight red tank top with the Japanese symbol for 'Fire' and loose jeans with a black, tight belt around her slender waist. She had fire wings, real fire lapping at the cold air.  
The one next to her was a head taller, and had narrowed black eyes, an endless pool of darkness. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had the Japanese symbol for 'Death' and tight jeans with black lace-up boots. She had black hair with red streaks to her waist, and sky-grey eyes, which were narrowed. She had black wings with gold on the tips of her feathers.  
The last one was the tallest, and had dark red hair to her shoulders, layered. She had blazing red eyes and a tight red tank top with the Japanese symbol for 'Hell' and had a black jacket on. She had baggy jeans with chains dangling from the waist, and tight red boots under the baggy ends. She had crimson-red wings folded against her back.  
The three glanced at each other, and silent as the wind, jumped up and spread their wings and flew off into the endless clouds.

XXX

_The headmaster walked into a room with black walls, floor, ceiling and everything black and crimson red. Three girls lounged around. A light blue haired girl lay on her back; eyes open as she gazed boredly at the man. Another with dark red hair was sitting up, and was talking with a black-haired girl, until the man walked in. The three blinked as he entered, his face stoned and serious.  
"Moon and Silver have a mission for you."  
At the name of their masters, they stood up as fast as light, ready for what ever he had to throw at them.  
"The new threat has killed half our members, and we need you three to spy on them and report back to us." He explained, eyes narrowed.  
They nodded, and the black haired girl with streaks spoke.  
"Easy enough." She grunted, a smirk playing onto her beautiful face.  
The other two followed her lead, and smirked also, and evil sparkle in their eyes.  
"Good then." He chuckled, a large grin slapped onto his tan face.  
"You leave tomorrow._

Makai remembered it well. So did her other partners. They all had to do what they did best…spy, and kill.  
"_The leader of the enemy has a son. Kai Hiwatari was his name_." She remembered him telling them this. He gave them the address of his house, so they can get close to him, then to his father and his father's group. But, of course, Kaki and Takai were fighting again, over which way to go and such.  
"See, it says Linda street! Right here, look!" kaki growled, stuffing the paper of direction up at Takai's face. Takai grunted with narrowed eyes, and blinked as she read it.  
"Yeah, but look, it says to turn on Girra street, which is past Linda street, so it can't be there!" She hissed, shoving the paper away in anger.  
"So! I must be right, since that's where the mansions are!"  
"So! Mansions are in the whole dang neighborhood!"  
"I'm still right!"  
"No! I am!"  
"No! _I_ am!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"_SHUT UP_!" Makai roared, her face was red with anger and her fists clenched in annoyance.  
"Why don't we just _ask_ for directions?" She hissed.  
Takai and Kaki blinked dully at Makai.  
"Oh." Takai mumbled.  
"What ever." Kaki grunted.  
Makai rubbed her temples in annoyance and she groaned, and she squinted her eyes shut. This was going to be a _long_ mission.

XXX

Ray and Ginger got home around 3:00. Ray went in the back yard, and Ginger ran up to her room happily, book under her arm. She opened her door, and walked in. The walls were a light pink, and her bed had a purple comforter with white pillows. On the walls were pictures. She had a desk with a computer and a lamp and some random items. She had a dresser, and of course, a closet. She ran in, and plopped onto her bed, grinning. She opened the book, but not before glancing at the pictures on the wall. One was of her and Ray, laughing. Another was of her, smiling at the camera. Another was of her and ray again, their arms draped around one another's shoulders, smiling. She smiled dryly, and began to read some of the book.  
"The three Mittsu Mitsukai consist of Makai, Kaki and Takai, all of which are about 18 or 19. Each belong to a organization of angels who call themselves the **Angel Sanctuary Inc. **They are the top three angel spies, who follow under the command of the twin sisters called _Silver _and_ Moon_. Silver and Moon are the only angels who have powers, while others can only fly." Ginger read aloud, smiling in interest.

She flipped through the pages, and stopped at a page titled **the growing of an angel. **She grinned, and began to read.

"Like normal babies, angels are carried around in their mother's stomach for months. But they grow differently. They grow like any other human baby at first, the skin and eyes and what not, but then they begin to form small bumps on their back. Soon, the bumps get larger. When the baby is born, the lumps stay until they grow to be at least 10. At that age, their wings begin to sprout. The bumps itch, and then wings painfully grow out of the lumps. Then, the rest depends on how healthy you are. Fat angels usually get crooked, ugly and dry wings, while skinny, light and healthy angels get beautiful, smooth and shining wings. Only those who are unhealthy can not fly, or those who are too young. Wings of an angel get to be at least 5 feet wide. Some times, they can get to be 8 feet wide!" Ginger read in awe. She looked at the pictures shown. One was a drawing of a baby in its sack with two large lumps on its back. Another was of a girl smiling with very large wings. Under it, the caption read " _Gina Summer's wings measure to be 9 feet wide_!" Ginger smiled and she flipped through the book some more, and another caption caught her eye, so she stopped on that page. The title read: **Makai, Kaki and Takai-who they are.**

She began to read eagerly.

"**Makai**: She is like the leader of the group. She is level headed and kind to others. She has a great fascination with the solar system, and wants to fly there one day. She hates to cover her wings with clothes, so she usually wears tank tops with holes cut in the back so her wings can show. She loves flying, and flies at least three times a day to help her wings become stronger.

**Kaki: **She is headstrong, and is very punk-ish. She loves music, and singing is her favorite past time. She likes fighting, and thinks that fighting solves all problems. She hates school and bullies. She hates kids, and regular humans, since her past is shady. She can be mysterious, and very violent. Her temper is the worst, and that is one of her weaknesses.

**Takai: **She is the most active one of the three. She loves playing games, exercising and flying. She loves to swim, even though the water makes her wings droop. She is kind, sweet and sensitive. She is very shy around strangers, and hates scary stuff. She loves giving, and loves little kids. She is smart, and is known for her brains. She is fast, and swift. She loves animals, and nature. "Ginger blinked, and cocked her head to the side.

She flipped through, skimming more since the book was so informative. She stopped on the page titled: **The** **Angel Sanctuary Inc.**

"The **Angel Sanctuary Inc. **is a place filled with angels. The leaders of the whole sanctuary are _Silver _and_ moon._ The headmaster is _James Price_, who has been part of the **Angel Sanctuary Inc. **since it was built and first started. The purpose is to provide a safe place for angels who were booted from society. The total number of member so far are _100_ and growing. The government and other organizations are after them, so they can capture the angels and test on them. The **Angel Sanctuary Inc. **will never give up, and _will_ fight back!" Ginger read.

She paused, and closed the book. She placed it over on her desk and closed her eyes as she flopped onto her bed.

"Oh, Ray…" She muttered dreamily before falling into a deep sleep.

XXX

The three angels wandered around, their wings hidden (much to Makai's dismay…) as they glanced around at the humans. Takai squealed with joy as she saw a boy. He was about their age, and had blonde hair with blue eyes and freckles. (MAX! Yay!)

"Hey you!" Kaki called in a bored manner.

The blonde blinked at them, and, smiling, ran over.

"Yeeeeeeah?" He chirped.

"Um…" Kaki moaned, annoyed, "Do you know where the Hiwatari mansion is?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side cutely (so cutely that Takai cooed over the cuteness…) and grinned.

"Yeah, but if you're looking for Kai, he's at Tyson's. I was just heading there, want to come?" he offered sweetly.

Kaki snorted an obvious no. But Takai nodded vigorously, eyes wide.

"YEAH! Please, can we, Makai?" She begged, pulling the puppy eye trick.

Makai flinched, and groaned, rolling her eyes. She sighed but then said a sweet.

"Yes."

Max grinned and nodded, turning around and skipped off.

"Come on! This-a way!" He called over his shoulder.

The three girls glanced at each other, and followed after him.

XXXX

The headmaster walked into a dark room, and headed over to two beds. Inside the two beds were Silver and Moon, asleep. He frowned, a worried look crossing his face.

"You need to get better…" He whispered, rubbing Moon's sweaty head.

"You _have_ to…or else the **Angel Sanctuary Inc. **will fall apart…" He muttered.

"Don't die, moon and Silver, just don't die."

**FireWolf-**EVILBATHTIMEDUCKY

**IceDragon-**my friend Kelsey

**IceDragon:** Hi all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

**FireWolf**: Hey! That's _my _line, damn it!

**IceDragon:** So? I like saying that!

**FireWolf**: WTF? I hate you! RAWR!

**IceDragon**: So? I like being hated.

**FireWolf**: What? No, you're talking like a programmed robot!

**IceDragon:** So? I like talking like a programmed robot.

**FireWolf:**………….._O-kay_ then! Well, um, okay….heh….PLEASE R&R!

**IceDragon**: You forgot the Disclaimer, baka!

**FireWolf:** ooooooooooOOOOOOhhhhhHHH! I KNEW THAT! I was supposed to do that in the beginning! But oh well! (runs off and comes back with Makai) DISCLAIMER! NOW!

**Makai**: Chillax, yo! Disclaimer: EVILBATHTIMEDUCKY dose not own Beyblade, only the OC's and **Angel Sanctuary Inc. **…..god help us all…..

**FireWolf**: (Grins) Hee hee, well any who, please R & R! If you don't, I'll get discouraged and stuff! I wont update until I get at least 3 reviews. Thank-ya! Bye!

**PS:** Translations…don't you love these little guys?

_Meaning of the three top angel spy's names:_**  
**  
Makai- Hell  
Kaki- Fire  
Takai-Death

_Translations_:

Makai, Kaki ken Takai mune sentou tameni _menboku_- Hell, fire and death will fight for _honor_.

Mittsu Mitsukai- Three Angels


	3. Chapter 2 The Issues

**Chapter Two**  
:_The issues…_:

XXX

makai, kaki ken takai mune sentou tameni _menboku_

XXXX

They got to the dojo not too long after. The young boy pointed to it with a happy face. Too happy for Kaki.

"There it is! Kai lives there!"

The girls gave each other looks.

"Well, good for you little annoying blondie…" Kaki mumbled.

The boy narrowed her eyes but said nothing. He turned around and screamed through the large door:

"_KAI! SOME PRETTY GIRLS ARE LOOKING FOR YOOOOU_!"

Kaki flinched. What a loud, shrill scream. Takai plugged her ears, and mumbled,

"Owwwwwwy owwwww looooooooooudy _loooooud_."

They watched as the boy grinned, and turned to them.

"Kai is…coming!" He chirped, grinning like…er…well, an idiot.

Kai strolled out towards the girls, a smirk fixed on his features.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked in a smooth, silky voice

Makai disliked him immediately and wanted to give an angry retort, but after all, she had to set an example and she couldn't get carried away. After all, wasn't that Kaki's job?

Kaki lifted her upper lip and scowled.

"Oh, so MASTER, you think we are here to PRAISE you, huh? _Pssssh_! Get a life, bastar-"She was cut off when Takai angrily covered her mouth.

"We're supposed to make him _like_ us so we can get to his _father_!" She hissed into her ear. Kaki grunted, and Takai pulled her hand away, and coughed.

"Um. Hi. I'm Takai, this-"She motioned to Kaki (who was glaring at Kai and flipping him off…lol) "-is Kaki. And that-"She pointed to Makai. "Is Makai."

Kaki was still glaring at Kai, her middle finger up and her eyes flashed angrily. She already hated him, thinking he was so high and mighty!

Makai was also angry, but was forcing a kind smile onto her face.

"Delighted, I'm sure." Kai said smoothly. Makai smiled and said

"Erm…Just a moment, Mister Kai?" she pulled Kaki aside and whispered

"Look, even if you don't like him, remember the mission! We _have_ to pretend to like him, even though he IS a bastard! So _please_ don't loose your temper, Kaki! It'll be curtains for all of us if we get caught!"

Kaki grumbled, but nodded with a grim look on her face.

"Fine, oh fine then." She growled.

"I'll _try_! I'm not promising anything, though!" She grunted.  
Makai nodded in triumph and Takai shrugged, and turned back to Kai with twinkling eyes and a sweet smile slapped onto her young and beautiful face.

"Well, yeah. We came here because were sent by…the…Mr. Dickenson! Yeah, so we have to stay here for a while. We just got out of the hospital, and your old friend offered us a place to stay, so here we are!" Takai lied. Almost smoothly.

Kaki raised an eyebrow. She never thought Takai the type to lie. She had to admit, she was impressed. Makai also smiled in slight surprise.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you have parents or guardians?" he asked suspiciously.

"Our parents died and we have no living relatives or friends" Makai said smoothly, her face a mask of calm. Takai and kaki nodded.

"Your old friend was very charitable."

"Yes. Very." Kai seemed to believe this.

"Very well, ladies, allow me to..." he glanced back at the house.

"...show you our humble home." He then turned on his heel and swished back to the house, Max following behind him happily.

Kaki rolled her eyes.

"Show you our humble home." She mimicked in disgust. Makai elbowed her roughly, giving her a warning look. She grabbed Kaki by the upper arm and dragged her after her, and into the small dojo.

"_PLEASE_ control yourself, kaki!" Makai whispered.

Kai seemed not to notice. He led them through rooms filled with wood and rooms that were filled with amazing works of art, such as Michelangelo and Monet, bedrooms, sitting rooms, and a small kitchen. Finally he opened a door and ushered them inside. It was a rather small bedroom. Three twin beds with moderately nice blankets and sheets on them were lined up against one wall. A small table with an old antique lamp was next to each bed.

There was a table with three hard looking chairs around it and a bowl of fruit on it, a small bookshelf full with thick volumes with long complicated names that Makai suspected were in some other language. Latin maybe. On the other side of the room was another door made of dark red wood with a tarnished brass door handle.

"That's your bathroom. There's another door on the other side of that which leads to my own private chambers" Kai said cooly.

"There are others living here, but are not here at the moment." He added.

"Please... make yourselves... comfortable." And he turned and swished out of the door, closing it was a soft snap behind him.

Makai raised an eyebrow, her lips in a thin line in thought.

Kaki scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"What, he made our room next to him because he thinks we would sneak in to fuck him or something?" She scoffed in disgust. Makai slightly laughed at this.  
Takai elbowed her again, only to be whacked in the head by Kaki.

"Hey!"

Kaki rolled her eyes.

Makai ignored the two, and crossed to one of the beds and took a pencil and paper out of the drawer in one of the little tables. Silently, she wrote  
_  
'I'll bet he put us next to him so he could spy on us. I think this room is bugged.'_ Then showed the paper to kaki and Takai.

Kaki laughed, and Takai's eyes went wide.

"OH! You're right, maybe it _is_!" Takai gasped.

Kaki grunted, and Makai quickly put her finger to her lips and wrote  
_  
'If you've got anything important to say, write it down instead of speaking._'

Takai nodded, and giggled lightly. She grabbed a pen and wrote:

'_Yeah, you're right, Makai! Well, what now? Who do you think he likes the most that should begin to 'befriend' him so that we can get to his dad? Kaki is a lot like him…but she might rip his throat out. You and me are safe, but…well, what do you think?_' she wrote, then showed the paper to Makai, while Kaki was glaring at the wall, fuming silently.

Makai frowned, then took the pen and wrote  
_  
'You're right about Kaki. Hmm... Well, who do you want to start? Would you rather give it a go or have me do it? I think we're both equally paced and can keep our heads level enough'_

She took the paper and showed it to Takai.

Takai sighed, and wrote.

'_How about we do you, me then Kaki. Whoever he 'likes' most will focus mainly on his trust. So, how about it?_' Takai handed Makai the paper.

Makai nodded and wrote  
_  
'Right. Here I go_.'

Takai casted her a sympathetic look, and nodded. Kaki looked at her in a bored way, but smiled lightly and gave her the thumbs-up sign.

Makai smiled, then took a deep breath and knocked on the door that lead to Kai's rooms then opened it. Kai glanced up from some papers he was looking at, surprised.

Kaki and Takai had their ears pressed against the door, their eyes wide and curious. Well, Takai's was. Kaki was angry.

"If he hurts her, or _tries_ to hurt her in _any_ way…I swear, I'll rip his throat out and…" The rest would make your ears bleed.

Takai flinched and whimpered at the brutality of the threat, but kept all attention focused on what was going on with Makai and Kai.

"Well, hello there. Might I assist you...?" Kai asked in that smooth voice.

Makai swallowed her anger at this oaf and said in a voice that matched his for smoothness, "Oh, no, I was just wondering..." Kai raised his eyebrows. Makai glanced down at the paper. It was entitled **the history of Angels: **_their origins, their relations to humans, and the subject of immortality_

"What are your views on angels?" she asked. Kai sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

Kai pressed the tips of his fingers together, forming a steeple, and peered at her over them.

"Angels" he began

"Are amazing specimens. Like humans, they are born with small bumps on their shoulders that eventually grow into wings. They live longer than humans, and it is very hard to kill an angel." Makai nodded.

Kai continued. "Some even have healing powers. Just imagine what things we could do if we could only catch a few feather fowls to experiment on!" his eyes gleamed.

Makai felt very uncomfortable.

"Hmm... yes. But aren't angels people, like you and me? Isn't it cruel to cage them like animals?"

His eyes seemed to glow red and he stood up abruptly.

"Angels are no better than animals and they _certainly_ can't compare to the values and intelligence of humans. Now, excuse me, but I have some things... to attend to." And he ushered her to the door.

Kaki was pissed. She couldn't control herself, she slammed the door open, her eyes blazing with fury.

"EXCUSE ME? You think angels are simply crap that can do things humans can't? You _think_ that you can simply take them and _cage_ them and_ hurt_ them? Are you fucking _mad_? They are _NOT_, as you say, "_Angels are no better than animals and they certainly can't compare to the values and intelligence of humans_" you said! WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" Kaki growled, her eyes blazing and her face red with anger. Her fists were clenched tight and white, her whole body shaking with rage. Takai flinched, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um…s-sorry…she…um…like angels, yeah! And she hates when people...s-say that and stuff! That's it, uh-huh!" Takai stuttered out a lie.

Makai was flushed and angry.

"Yeah. She has temper problems. Sorry." She said, forcefully pushing at Kaki, trying to get her back inside their room before she tries to attack Kai or something. Kaki let her push her, glaring at kai as she went, Takai following them.

Kai raised his eyebrows and when they were gone he took out a notebook and wrote down all that had passed between him and the three girls. Then he read what he had written down.

"Hmm... interesting.." he murmured.

**XXX**

Back at the **Angel Sanctuary Inc.** everyone was anxiously waiting for word on the case.

"I hope no one found out!" Aina muttered to herself one day, playing with her hair anxiously.

"Don't worry, those three are the best there are." Ichigo spoke up.

"They_ better _be…" Adirana growled.

Aina shot her a glare.

"Moon and Silver chose them, so if you don't trust their judgment--!" Aina hissed through clenched teeth.

Adriana shook her head.

"No, no, no, it's not that, it's just I'm up tight is all."

Aina nodded as she was claming down.

"We all are."

Adriana nodded, as well as Ichigo.

"Remember the prophecy…" Ichigo started.

"_The three angels of hell, fire, and death shall come to the world of plain dangers, and befall and make the dangers powerful like the sun. They will kill and bleed, fight and cry, but they will fall in love illegally. They shed tears, they bleed crimson blood, they fly with broken wings, and they are the Mittsu Mitsukai_." Aina recited.

Ichigo and Adriana nodded slowly, Adriana's eyes were hollow with thought and Ichigo's were confident yet nervous.

"Let's just pray that they will carry out their mission…" Ichigo muttered.

**XXX**

Kaki was rambling, a pissed look on her face.

"How can he_ say_ that? _We're_ angels for fucking sakes! You guys didn't care did you? I hate that bastard, thinking he's all that and sugar! Thinking we wont try to _kill_ him for disrespecting out kind!" She scoffed.

Makai pushed Kaki onto one of the beds and said

"Listen. He doesn't _know_ that we are what we are. So don't say that! Remember the room might be..." she didn't say the last word, but mouthed it '_bugged_'  
Takai nodded with a look of understanding on her face, but Kaki was listening with a grim look.

"I mean there might be _maids _or something listening in" she lied, for the sake of the bug.

"And Kaki, you _must_ control your temper for the sake of the mission. He doesn't know that we want him dead as a doornail, so let's keep it that way."

Kaki grumbled, her eyes catsed downward.

"Fine whatever…" She growled.

Takai blinked.

"Oh…hum…I'll go next I guess…" She said shyly, trying to break the awkward silence.

Makai closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Finally she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. You go ahead." She herself flopped onto her bed and rubbed her wings, moaning in a barely audible whisper,

"Oooh! I wanna _fly_!"

Kaki sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wait, Takai." She grunted. Takai turned around from opening the door.

"Yes?"

"You suck at lying, so be _careful_." Kaki growled. Takai nodded and ran off.

She walked around until she saw Kai, and smiled brightly as she strode over to him.

"Hi there!" She greeted sweetly.

Kai glanced up from the book he was reading.

"May I help you...?" he asked in that smooth way of his.

Takai smiled again, and shook her head.

"Nope, just wanted to talk is all, if your not busy maybe?" She said sweetly, sitting down next to him and putting on a cute face.

Kai put down his book and folded his hands in his lap.

"No…of course not... what would you like... to talk about?" he asked, not a single flicker of emotion crossing his face.

Takai put on another cute grin.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't know much about you...like, what are your hobbies or family and stuff?" She suggested sweetly.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My…hobbies are of course, as your little friend Makai found out, are researching angels. My family, few" he said shortly.

Takai nodded, trying to seem interested.

"I see then...Any way, did you ever meet a real angel before?" She asked, keeping the obvious to herself.

Kai smiled a thin smile and leaned forward.

"What would you say if I told you that I had met _three_ today and invited them into my home and have already discussed Angels with two of them?" he asked her, no expression passing his face.

Takai blinked in shock. _How did he know?!_ She screamed in her head.

"I would…I would say…" She stammered.

"G-Good for you…?"

**XXXXX**

**FireWolf-** HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers

**IceDragon-**my friend Kelsey

**FireWolf:** hi all! You liked?

**IceDragon**: DARN! She beat me to it… (_mumble, mumble_)

**FireWolf**: (_grins_) Anywho, I hope you liked it and-

**IceDragon: **PLEASE REVIEW!!

**FireWolf**: HEYYYYY!

**IceDragon**: (_makes face_)

**FireWolf**: ggggrrrrr! Please, light criticism, okay? And_ pleeeeeeease_ rwview!!!!!_PLEEEEEEEEEASSSSSE!_

**IceDragon**:……please?

**FireWolf:** OOOHHHH! And also, the others will be meeting them in the next chapter, okay? OKAY!

**FireWolf & IceDragon**: BYE!


End file.
